John vs M&Ms
by TakersWolfGabriel
Summary: Another Installment of the 'Sugar High Series'


**John vs. M &Ms**

Walking down the hallway, hyper as ever, with bounce in his step, John Cena was heading to find his two best buddies, Selenna and Jenica, to see what he could get out of them for snacks today. He turned a corner as he saw a few M&Ms on the floor. He stopped as he looked around, shifting his eyes left then right. Making sure nobody was around, also making sure it wasn't a sick joke. "This can't be..." He crouched down and picked up a few M&Ms off the floor and nods. "They are real.." He snickers as he stands to his feet as he starts to follow the trail, picking up the M&Ms as he went along. Finding an empty bag, a small one from the vending machine. He growls as he picks it up and looks around. "This isn't funny.. Don't mess with a man's CANDY!" He bellows as he turns the corner and stops dead in his tracks.

Jaw drops open as his eyes go wide. "No..way..." He slowly spoke in a whisper to nobody in particular. In front of him, he couldn't believe it, sat one huge sealed box of plain M&Ms, used to fill vending machines. Leaning backwards a bit to look left, then right down the hallways, making sure nobody was coming. He wanted the WHOLE box to himself. He wasn't in the mood to share with nobody! After seeing the close was clear, he turned his attention back to the box.

Slowly walking forward, taking caution, in case the box was armed with a trap or something. He approached the box and looked around, to make sure nothing was going to kill him. He slowly crouched down as he leaned a hand out and placed it on top of the box, when he was about to curl his fingers on one of the edges, when the box slid out of his grasp. "What the..?" He questioned as he eyed the box. He thought he was losing his mind, cause of the caffeine that was running through his system at the moment.

Slowly standing to his full height as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Either the box is haunted, I've lost my mind or someone's getting back at me for my practical jokes." He spoke to nobody in particular, but himself in the empty hallway. Sighing as he placed his arms at his side, acted like nothing was wrong as he started walking by the box once again. He stopped quickly, turned and went to pounce on the box. As he landed the box slid out from his between legs. He looked between his legs to see the box slide out of his grasp once again. He growled as he got to his knees and placed his hands upon them. This was getting utterly FRUSTRATING!

Getting to his feet as he pumped his sneakers a couple of times as he bounced on the balls of his feet, like he didn't pay attention to the box. He quickly turned around and started sprinting towards it, lowering his hand to grab the box. Mere inches from it, the box slid down the hallway. John skidded to a halt as his sneakers squeaked along the flooring. He looked around the corner of the next hallway, the box slid into as he bolted for it. This time the box started sliding as he chased it. He was NOW bound and determined to get 'his' precious.

Hurdling guys that were bent over as the box slid along the floor. "Outta my way!" He yelled as Glen, Rey and Dave glued themselves to the walls of the hallway. Watching John bolt by after a box of M&Ms sliding along the floor. They looked at one another. "Did anybody else just see that?" Rey questioned. Glen and Dave nodded. "I saw Steve chasing a six pack of Bud Light earlier." Dave commented. "I got pictures as proof." Glen snickered. They all cracked up. "But..Johnny boy has completely lost his mind." Dave added. "Here I was thinking Mark did, when I saw him chasing a box of twinkies." Glen added to the conversation. Dave and Rey looked to him like he was nuts, as they started back into their conversation.

John bolted around a corner as he didn't want to lose the view of the box of candy. He slid through a doorway as he hit carpeting of one of the locker rooms. He tumbled and stopped sitting on his head, staring up at the ceiling. With his lower back and ass leaning up against the lockers. He opened his eyes slowly as he groaned. "Ouch.." He groaned out as his blue eyes connected with light blue ones of Jenica, holding up the box of M&Ms upon the fishing line, she had been pulling the whole time. "You missed by the way..." She giggled out, wiping tears away from her eyes. John growled. "It was YOU... the WHOLE time.." She nodded as John fell to the side, slowly sat up and shook the cob webs from his head.

"It's called 'payback', from stealing from my stash John. I've caught you too many times. This is the punishment for taking without asking." Jenica explained as a pair of black wrestling boots came into view. John followed them up to Jeff Hardy holding a digital camera in his hands. "Priceless.. Absolutely priceless.." He gasped as he was laughing. "YOU!.. Give me that camera.." John growled as he got to his feet. Jeff jumped away as Jenica got between the two of them, placing a hand upon his chest. "You mad that Skitters caught it all.. That you lost to a BOX of M&Ms?" John sighs placing his hands upon his hips. "Alright... I'm sorry it won't happen again..I promise.." Jenica nods as Jeff hands her the camera. "Better not or these pictures get spread all over the three rosters." John nods as Jenica placed the box in his hands. "Here for your suffering."

John's eyes lit up as he gave Jenica a huge bear hug before bounding out of the locker room, with his reward in his arms. Shaking her head as she stood in the doorway watching John dig into the box. "What a man will do for chocolate.. He's worse than a woman sometimes.." Jeff busted up laughing as he patted Jenica's shoulder. "M&Ms 1.. Cena 0... I like the odds for the bet." Jeff snickered. "Come on, I've got another idea.." They both bolted off.


End file.
